Mirrors are used often in everyday life. For example, the first thing that a person does after waking up is go to the bathroom and look at him or herself in the mirror. Furthermore, people also typically look at themselves in the mirror prior to leaving the house to make sure that they are pleased with their appearance. A very common room in the home for a person to desire to have a mirror is in the bedroom or the bathroom. However, there is not always a good place to put a mirror in those rooms. Therefore, it has been known to hang a mirror on a wall or from a door by using adhesives, screws, nails or hangers. Doors have been widely used to support mirrors because they provide convenient available space, because they may be removed to facilitate mounting of the mirror, and because they avoid the necessity of placing wall anchors in plaster or dry wall.
In addition to mirrors, people are often desirous to hang other articles or objects from a door in order to conserve space while still enjoying the benefits of the article. For example, people may desire to hang a painting, picture or some other framed article from a door. Depending on the person's needs and the space that the person has available, a person may desire to hang any object that may otherwise be hung or attached to a wall from a door instead.
Typical hangers that enable a user to hang a mirror or other article from a door require a user to assemble the hanger onto the rear of the mirror or other article by screwing, gluing or otherwise attaching the hanger directly onto the rear of the mirror or other article. This type of an installation requires a screw driver or glue, which a user or consumer does not always have available. Furthermore, in the case of a screw-type assembly, even if the user has a screw driver, the user may find it difficult to force the screw into the rear of the mirror or other article because the mirror or other article typically does not have pilot or pre-drilled holes.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and/or system that can be used to hang a mirror, piece of art, or other article from a door without the need for a screw driver or any other tools. A need also exists for an apparatus and/or system that enables a user to hang a mirror, piece of art, or other article from a door in a matter of seconds without the need for excessive physical force and with the ability to adjust its hanging height.